Out of Darkness and Into Light (Remus' Childhood)
by DownwithDursleys
Summary: When Remus Lupin - an 11 yr. old werewolf - and his friends, Sirius B., James P., and Peter P., get accepted at Hogwarts, they are excited beyond comprehension! They gain popularity as pranksters but Remus' life steadily starts falling apart as the "wolf
1. That Dreadful Night

Out of Darkness and Into Light (Remus' Childhood)  
By: Kristy L. Johnson  
  
Chapter 1: That Dreadful Night  
  
Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office   
  
"Hello Gregory! Hello Alexis! Welcome! Ahh... so this is young Remus! I've been very eager to meet you," said Dumbledore, shaking everyone's hand.   
"Nice to meet you too," Remus said shyly.   
"It is of great concern that we have come to see you Professor," Alexis, Remus' mum said urgently. "It...it's Remus!" She started to cry.   
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked. Worry was written all over his face.   
Mr. Lupin started to explain. "Over the summer, we went camping..." He began to studder. "It was early in the evening and we sent him to the creek to get some water. It was a full moon, so the sky was lit. So we didn't worry about him getting lost or it being too...too dark. He was gone for about 5 minutes and...and then we heard...him screaming!"   
Remus was now sobbing onto his mother's shoulder from the memory. Alexis continued.   
"Well, we of course knew that it was Remus, so we ran in the direction if the scream as fast as we could...when...when we got there we saw..." This was being very difficult for her. She could only talk between sobs. "He...he was lying on the ground with...two werewolf bites on his shoulder!!"   
Dumbledore gasped. Tears began flowing freely down the side of Alexis' face.   
"What are we going to do? He's only 8! He was supposed to attend Hogwarts in three years!"   
Dumbledore sat in thought for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to the Lupins. He stirred.   
"Well, this is heart-breaking news, and yes...he is VERY young to bear this burden, but it must be done. You know the old run-down shack in Hogsmeade? Remus will go there everytime that he transforms so he can't hurt anyone. I will plant a very agressive, violent tree on the Hogwarts grounds, that if touched in the right spot, will be instantly calmed. Thus, when he is at Hogwarts in three years, he'll be able to get there easily every full moon. Yes...I think this plan should work!" Dumbledore explained.   
"You..you mean you're going to actually let him go to Hogwarts? Even though he's a werewolf?"   
"Of course I am! I think he's going to be a great student, if he takes after his parents!" He said, smiling at Greg and Alexis, trying to cheer them up a bit. "I've never ran into this situation, but I know people who have, and they were perfectly capable of living normal lives."   
All three of the Lupins beamed at him adoringly.   
"Thank you so much!" Alexis said, hugging Dumbledore.   
"You're are very welcome! It was my pleasure," replied the professor who was now blushing. "Just bring him here before every full moon and I will take care of him for you."   
They all agreed willingly and thanked Dumbledore once more. It was the first time Remus had smiled since that terrible night. 


	2. Chapter 2: Happy 11th Birthday Remus!

Chapter 2: Happy 11th Birthday Remus!  
  
3 Years Later:  
The sky was clear, the moon high, and the few people left im Hogsmeade were running in fear from the 'ghosts' of the Shrieking Shack. Almost everyone in the wizarding world thought that it was haunted, but it (of course) isn't. The horrific sounds are not from ghosts, but a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin, who right now, was in there biting himself and howling in pain. Only 3 people knew this, but Remus was an ordinary (or so those three people wanted him to think) boy of 10. Tomorrow, August 3rd, would be his 11th birthday and he would be recieving the best present that he could wish for.   
The next morning was beautiful, and as the moon set and the sun rose, the howling in the Shrieking Shack ceased once more, and Remus turned into his normal self.   
"Thank god that's over!" He said to himself while looking at the all-too familiar cuts and scars all over his body. He was bleeding from the bites and sweating from transforming back into a human, as it was a VERY painful process. He trudged into the next room, put on some new clothes, and met Albus Dumbledore in the hallway.   
"Hello once more professor. I think I did better this time."   
"Yes, I'm sure you did. At least, I couldn't hear you all the way in my office this time!" He added, smiling at Remus jokingly. "Well, we had better get you home!" And with that, they apparated.   
When they got to the Lupins' house, Alexis came running up to them and 'tsk'ed when she saw Remus in such a terrible state. "Are you ok hunny?"   
"Yes mum. Just a little weak. I'm going to go up to bed and rest."   
"Ok..you do that. I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore for a moment."   
Remus walked clumsily up the stairs and into his room where he fell flat on the bed, groaned, and instantly went asleep.   
He awoke an hour later to something tapping on the glass.   
"UGH! What is that?" He moaned. He went to the window to find four owls flying crazily trying to get in. He opened it and they swarmed into the room. He recongnized three of the owls as his best friends' pets, but one he had never seen before so he dediced to open that one last.   
The first one was from James, his best friend in the entire world whom he known since he was a baby. The parcel was small, wrapped in emerald green paper. It it he found an AWESOME gift! "WOW! Thanks James!" It was a golden snitch, and as he turned it. He saw that it was autographed by the seeker of the Chudley Cannons! His favorite quidditch team! "This is great!"   
Next, he opened Sirius' parcel which contained...   
...a beautiful, scarlet seek-a-ball with a note attached.   
Remus,   
Happy 11th Birthday! My parents told me that Hogwarts was a very interesting, yet twisted around castle. I figured this ball could assist us in spicing up school life with a little bit of mischief. ?James thought this was a great idea. I know you'll LOVE his gift! Also, ask your parents if you can spend the rest of the summer at my house. James and Peter will be here. Send your reply back ASAP.   
Sirius   
Remus chuckled to himself. "Count on Sirius to find something to get us into more trouble than usual. This seek-a-ball is really cool though. Ok...this one's GOT to be from Peter!" He picked up a very shabby looking parcel, wrapped in brown paper with an odd bow on top. "He REALLY needs to learn how to wrap presents. I wonder what he got me?"   
Inside was a bag filled to capacity with all of his favorite sweets: chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Droobles Best Blowing Gum...EVERYTHING!   
"Thanks Peter," he said to himself. "Hmm...whose owl is this?" Remus was referring to the large barn owl sitting on the window sill. It was protectively gripping an envelope addressed to...   
Mr. James Potter   
The Bedroom on the Corner   
London, England   
  
Remus turned over the envelope and recongnized the Hogwarts crest embedded in wax. He sat there is shock.   
"WHAT?? James?? Where's MINE! His birthday isn't for two more days!" He was going crazy because thoughts of him being a muggle or a squib were racing through his mind. "Ok...calm down Remus! There must be a mistake. I'll just go over to James' right now and see if mine was delivered to him."   
So Remus, felling very frustrated, walked the two blocks down to his friend's house, with the letter tightly clutched in his hand, and knocked on the door. James answered.   
"Hey! Happy Birthday! Did you get my present?"   
"Yeah," Remus said gloomily while giving James an unenthusiastic high five.   
"Dude," said James, noticing his friend's depression. "What's wrong? Didn't you like it?"   
Remus snapped into reality. "OH! I'm sorry, YES! I LOVED it! It's just that... well, this was delivered to my house by accident," he said, showing James the envelope. "Your birthday isn't for two more days, but you don't happen to have mine, do you?"   
James smiled at seeing his letter, but his grin soon faded as he answered Remus' question. "No, I didn't."  
Remus' eyes bulged out of his head while staring dumbfoundedly into space.   
"Hey, don't worry! I'm sure it will come tonight. Believe me, with parents like yours, you're gonna get in! You're a pure blood wizard for heaven's sake! Just calm down and be patient!" Said his friend's consoling voice.   
"Ok...thanks James. I'm gonna go home and sleep. Oh...by the way. You're going to Sirius' right?"   
"Yeah! Are you?"   
"I've still got to ask mum and dad, but I'm sure that they'll let me go. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"   
Remus walked home clumsily, and before going to take another nap, he asked his mum if he could go to Sirius' house.   
"Sure dear! I'll owl Tiffany (Mrs. Potter) and ask her if you can go with them."   
"Thanks Mum!"   
He walked up the stairs, went into his room, and layed down. Remus tried over and over to fall asleep, but he couldn't, considering what a stressful birthday it had been. Instead, he decided to write Sirius and tell him that he'd be arriving tomorrow.   
Sirius,   
Thanks a lot for the seek-a-ball! It's really cool, and YES, it will definently be put to use at Hogwarts. My mum said that I could spend the rest of the summer holidays at your house. I'll be coming tomorrow with James. C-ya tomorrow!   
Remus   
P.S. ~ Just keep my new owl, Oliver, at your house until I get there. Thanks!  
Remus gave Oliver the piece of parchment and he flew out the window towards Sirius' house. Then, Remus went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster at the Black Househo...

Chapter 3: Disaster at the Black Household  
  
The next morning, when he woke up at 9AM, he packed all of his belongings that he would be needing into his trunk, and went downstairs, waiting for James. During this time, Remus remembered that he STILL hadn't gotten his letter from Hogwarts. In 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door.   
"Hi James! You ready?" He asked.   
"Ready as ever! If you don't mind, we'll be using your fireplace to travel. My dad's got the floo powder."   
"OK!" Remus turned around. "Mum! Dad! They're here!" He yelled across the house. They both came running out of the kitchen.   
"Now be good, Remus."   
"And HAVE FUN! These are the last 3 weeks you'll have before you leave for Hogwarts," his father added.   
"Uh...yeah," Remus answered, realizing that his parents didn't know that he still hadn't recieved his letter.   
They all hugged, said good-bye, and Mr. Potter threw some floo-powder into the fireplace. Remus, James, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter stepped into the flames. The next thing they knew, they were standing in the Blacks' living room.   
"Hello! We're here!" Mr. Potter said loudly.   
Just then, a 'fashionably plump' woman came out fo the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mits. "Hi! Come on in! Lunch is almost ready. You will stay, won't you, Tiffany?"   
"Oh...Veronica, I'm so sorry, but we need to be getting to work. The ministry is expecting us by noon for a meeting," Mrs. Potter explained.   
"Ok. We'll take James and Remus to King's Cross on the 1st, so you don't have to worry about picking them up."   
"Thanks, Veronica." She walked up to James and hugged and kissed him.   
"Mum!!" He said shrugging and pushing her away.   
"Now be a good boy," and the Potters left.   
Remus and Sirius were sniggering under their breath. James saw their immaturity and rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's go upstairs until Peter gets here."   
The three best friends went upstairs and discussed what they thought Hogwarts would be like until Peter arrived. Sirius pulled his letter from Hogwarts out of the bureau.   
"I've had mine since June. By the way, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our supplies, so make sure you bring your lists. I can't WAIT to get my wand."   
"Yeah, me neither," James said, taking an envelope out of his pocket. "Mine got delivered to Remus' by accident. I wasn't supposed to get it until tomorrow, though."   
"Where's yours, Remus?" Sirius asked.   
"I...I...haven't gotten it yet."   
"Why not? Your birthday was 2 days ago!"   
"That's what I'm afraid of. You...don't think I'm a muggle...or a squib or something, do you???"   
"NO! Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?" Sirius asked, outraged by the fact that Remus would even THINK about something as TERRIBLE as that. "You're parents are two of the best witches and wizards I've ever met!"   
"That's exactly what I told him!" James said, throwing his arms up into the air.   
"Well...it is possible," Remsu said sheepishly. "Dumbledore wouldn't be this late would he?"   
Just then...there was a loud pecking on the window, and to their surprise, is was an owl! AND, it had a large parchment envelope clenched in its talons!   
  
Remus' eyes were instantly lit with anticipation as he ran over to the window and threw it open as fast as he could. The letter was ripped from the owl who looked entirely used and unwanted. It was addressed to...   
Mr. Remus Lupin   
@Mr. and Mrs. Black's house   
Birmingham, England   
Remus read the address, excitment written all over his face, and turned it over to open it. His smile fell as soon as he glanced at it. The Hogwarts seal wasn't on it!  
Remus stared at it in disbelief.   
"What's wrong? Open it!" James said impatiently.   
"It's not from Hogwarts! The seal isn't printed on it."   
"Oh my gosh! Not that again!" James replied smaking his hand to his forehead. "You'll get it! But in the meantime, open this one instead of just goggling at it!"   
"Ok! Ok! I am!"   
Remus carefully opened the top of the envelope and pulled out a few pieces of parchment. The letter war written in sparkly green ink. He instantly recognized it as his mother's favorite, but scanned the text just to make sure.   
"It's from my mum," he said infervently.   
Sirius and James leaned over to read it also.   
Hello Remus,   
I know this is really soon to be writing you a letter, but I figured I would anyway. I miss you already. I won't be seeing you until the Thanksgiving holidays, and that's a long way away. Enclosed is the key to our Gringotts vault. I'm sure you'll be needing some money in Diagon Alley to buy your supplies.   
Your father and I love you very much!   
Have fun!   
Love, Mum   
P.S. ~ Oh! I almost forgot! An owl arrived at the window right when we got back. It had the letter to you from Hogwarts!! I put all of the papers they sent in this envelope too. I'm SO proud of you!   
Love, (once again) Mum  
Remus smiled from ear to ear and started to jump around the room. "YES! YES! YES!"   
"Woah! Calm down there! You're acting like a...a GIRL!" Sirius said, who like most 11 year old boys, wanted to look as mature and masculane as possible.   
"You don't want to loose that woderful reputation of yours, now do you?" James said, smiling his award-winning smile. He was (as usual) being sarcastic, referring to all the times the trio had gotten in trouble for pulling pranks and causing disarray and chaos.   
"Shut up!" Remus said, punching him playfully in the arm.   
Remus, Sirius, and James laughed and joked for a few minutes until Peter finally arrived. He was looking scrawny and nervous as usual. Peter was always kind of a wimp, scared of what would happen if he got in trouble, and would never "join in on the fun" as the others put it. He was SO much different than the 3 pranksters that their parents couldn't believe that he was a close friend of theirs!  
"Why don't you all go upstairs and unpack? Then we'll have lunch and go swimming," Mrs. Black suggested.   
"Yeah! I REALLY want to go and swim!" Remus replied. "It's blody scortching outside!"   
So they all went upstairs once more to get situated, as they'd be there for over 3 weeks. Sirius had a HUGE grin spreading over his entire face, anticipation written all over. The others seemed to have noticed it.   
"What's so funny, Sirius?" They all asked curiously.   
His smile widened and a his eyes started to twinkle. "Oh...you'll find out soon enough!" He said, and left them all in suspence.   
Soon after, there was a loud knock at the door.   
"Coming!" Mrs. Black yelled.   
She opened the front door, and in came a man that the kids had never seen before.   
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Black," he said politely. He was a bulky, rough looking man, and his robes were rather dirty and worn.   
"Hello! Please...come in!" Mrs. Black beckoned him in, smiling.   
The same question was going through all of their minds..."Who is he?"   
Sirius' mother led him into the kitchen while Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter advanced down the stairs, cautiously.   
Suddenly... there was a great boom and a flash of green light... The sound of Mrs. Black's piercing scream could be heard echoing throughout the house...   
  
Remus, James, and Peter ran the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen while Sirius remained behind laughing. James halted.   
"What's so funny, Sirius! You mother's in mortal danger and you're just standing there!"   
Still, Sirius did not move. In fact, he was laughing even harder!   
"ARGH!" James said loudly, giving up on his friend. He fled into the kitchen.   
When he walked in, there was smoke everywhere, but as his eyes adjusted to the grey, he saw that Mrs. Black ANd the strange man were standing...alive and well. There was a lime-green paper ~ like confetti ~ littering the floor, and Mrs. Black was outraged.   
"SIRIUS!!!!" She yelled as loud as she could, her face blood-red, and veins popping out of her neck.   
"SIRIUS!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"   
He came strolling into the room, looking as nonchalant as possible.   
"Yes, mum?" He said as if nothing had happened.   
"Sirius Black! Don't play innocent with me! I know that you put that in there just to scare the living daylights out of me!"   
Sirius silently stared at her looking very stupid.   
"What was it Sirius! And don't even think about telling me that it wasn't you!" Mrs. Black screamed furiously.   
"Ok! Clam down mum!" He said finally. "It was just a Boil Bezerk Bomb!"   
"Just a...a WHAT!! Don't tell me that you are inventing those...those DISASTER MAKERS of yours!"   
"Mum! It was just a little joke!"   
"A JOKE!" Mrs. Black's anger was growing. "Well Mr...you're going to be cleaning up your little 'joke' before you go ANYWHERE! I about died! If you ever EVER do anything like that at Hogwarts...I guarentee you that you'll be coming straight back home, Sirius! And don't think I won't do it! Do you happen to know who this is???" She said pointing to the man next to her who had seemed invisible to everyone else until now. "He's from the ministry!"  
The man smiled at the boys, then pursed his lips, trying to hold in laughter.   
"Well, he sure got a good impression of the Black family household!" Remus said to himself sarcastically.   
Sirius' mother found her voice once more, but was having a difficule time trying to sound sophisticated after all the yelling she had just done with company in the house. "His name is Mr. Frank Caramel (it's car-a-mel NOT car-mel!) and he is head of the department of the misuse of magic, and from what he just saw, I wouldn't be surprised if he got on your case right this minute!" She took her gaze from Sirius and looked to Mr. Caramel, trying to read his face.   
Then, Mr. Caramel did something entirly unexpected...he burst out laughing! Mrs. Black looked at him with complete shock, seeing a highly intelligent man bending over laughing, with tears coming down his face. Mrs. Black held an expression that clearly said 'What the hell is so funny?'   
Remus and James looked at eachother in pure bewilderment and shot a glance at Sirius who just shrugged and put on the widest grin that he could.   
Finally Mr. Caramel, with some difficulty, resumed his original posture and controlled his histerics. "I...don't think I've ever..." He had to pause every once in a while to let a randommlaugh escape him. "EVER...laughed so hard in my entire life!" Seeing the amazed expression written on Mrs. Black, he added, "I'm sorry Mrs. Black, to contradict your reasoning, but your son here reminds me of myself when I was that age. A master-mind at pulling pranks." He now turned to Sirius who was beaming at him with pride. "That was a very ingenius devise, even though it did cause quite a lot of chaos. If you worked on your inventions a bit, I bet you'd be a great joke-shop owner! Mrs. Black, I assume your husband is not at home."   
"Yes sir," she replied.   
"Well, then I had better get going. Good day to you!...and nice meeting you Sirius! Don't forget what I said!" And with that...he disapparated. 


End file.
